The Pittsburgh Medical Scientist Training Program (MSTP) offers a 10-week research and career development program for underrepresented minority students interested in careers as physician scientists. The program is designed for students in their freshman, sophomore or junior years of college. Students receive intensive research laboratory experience and abundant mentorship. The program is for U.S. citizens and permanent residents, and is limited to minority groups underrepresented in the biomedical sciences including African Americans, Alaskan Natives, Mexican Americans, Native Americans, Other Hispanic Americans, Pacific Islanders and Puerto Rican Mainlanders. Application to the program includes a personal statement, transcript and 2 letters of recommendation each including a coversheet, and is available online at www.mdphd.pitt.edu. Students receive a stipend for the ten-week period plus round trip airfare. The stipend provides students with a comfortable budget to live in Pittsburgh. All students must have medical insurance for the duration of the program. Since they will be working with human materials, they are encouraged to be vaccinated for hepatitis B. Minority undergraduates work with biomedical researchers in a variety of areas including, but not limited to cardiovascular, pulmonary, hematologic, immunology, transplantation or sleep disorders. The undergraduate students are also paired with current MSTP students who are active members of the mentoring team. Students participate in a variety of career development programs, scientific seminars, responsible conduct of research, and specific career enhancement opportunities including preparation for national examinations. By the end of the summer, students have created a research poster for presentation on the last day of the program as well as at a national conference. Social activities are included in the program to help build a network of peers with similar career paths.